A Tamer's End
by Shadow74656
Summary: Takato's been injuered and is going to die and gives a final speech about how much he appreciates his friends. *FINISHED*
1. A Tamer's End Pt. I- The Death of A Lead...

AN: This is a small story that talks about Takato dying and he gives a beautiful and sad speech before he dies. I think that this is the saddest fan fiction that I ever wrote, so you might want to grab a box of tissue before you read this. Anyway, this story is rated PG because Takato dies, hence the name "A Tamer's End", enjoy  
  
A Tamer's End  
  
It was just another beautiful spring day in Shinjuku, and the tamers were all having a picnic, which was held outside of Guilmon's old shack. It was about 2 years after the D-Reaper incident and all of the Tamers were now 14, also they have all changed in their own individual way. Kenta swapped his glasses for contacts. Jeri doesn't wear her usual green dress but still carries her sock puppet. Henry doesn't wear his orange vest anymore; Kazu astonishingly passed grade school. Rika still can't stand wearing a dress or anything cute, but is now more open about her feelings and Takato changed from his blue sweater t-shirt to a yellow sweater t- shirt and a pair of jeans and still wears those goggles and loves Jeri but hasn't worked up the courage to tell her that yet.  
  
"Hey guys," greeted Takato as he walked up to his friends.  
  
"Hi Takato, we were just going through the things that we were suppose to bring, so did everyone bring what they were suppose to?" asked Jeri as she set the blanket.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, I brought the hot dogs, Ryo brought the ice cream, Rika brought the sandwiches, you brought the salad, Kenta brought the chips, Takato brought the Guilmon bread and Kazu brought the pop," answered Henry.  
  
"Well now that we have everything, let's dig in!" said Takato happily as he started eating. The tamers were just half way into their meal when a storm started brewing started to rain heavily.  
  
"Ah! It wasn't suppose to rain today!" said Ryo in an annoyed tone as he got drenched from head to toe.  
  
"Since when was the weatherman ever right?" shouted Henry as he quickly picked up everything and stuffed it in a basket.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here!" shouted Jeri as she started to run.  
  
"Wait up Jeri!" called out Takato as he ran towards her. "You're heading the wrong way!" Jeri was unable to hear Takato and kept on ran across the street completely unaware that a car was speeding towards her.  
  
"Jeri! Watch out!" shouted Takato as she pushed Jeri out of the way just in time, but unfortunately the car hit Takato as full speed moments later.  
  
"Takato!" shouted Jeri as she ran towards a badly bruised up and unconscious Takato.  
  
"What hap-" asked Ryo as he stopped in mid sentence as he saw the sight of Takato.  
  
"Tak- Takato got-got hit by a car," sobbed Jeri "It's all my fault."  
  
"We have to get Takato to a hospital," said Henry quickly, trying to deny the fact that his best friend may die as he took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What is his condition?" asked a doctor.  
  
"His condition is critical, he has a pulse but it's weak, he has internal bleeding, 6 broken ribs, severe neurological trauma, minor concussions, compound fractures, bruises, minor lacerations throughout the body," said a paramedic who was wheeling Takato into an operation room.  
  
"He's going into cardiac arrest! We're losing him!" shouted a nearby doctor as Takato's pulse turned to a steady beep.  
  
"Prepare for a code white resuscitation! 25CCs of cytosine! Get me a defiberator " ordered a doctor.  
  
"Defiberator charged!" called out a doctor.  
  
"Clear!" shouted the one of the doctors as he tried to resuscitate Takato, but didn't work. "I'm trying it again, clear!" the doctor tried again to save Takato but didn't work, "Come on kid." muttered the doctor and tried on last time.  
  
"He has a pulse," said another doctor finally, "His condition is stabilizing but we can't repair the internal bleeding."  
  
"How long does he have?" asked a nearby nurse.  
  
"He.has about 15-20 at the most." concluded the doctor.  
  
"Well I guess that I'd better break the news to his friends," volunteered the nurse as she noticed a group of kids out side of the operation room.  
  
"How's Takato?" asked Henry anxiously as the nurse left the operation room and took off her blood stained gloves.  
  
The nurse stared at the children and was full of disappointment to tell them that his friend had less than 20 minutes to live.  
  
"You still didn't answer Henry's question," said Kenta boldly snapping the nurse back to reality, "How's Takato?" repeated Kenta  
  
The nurse sighed and finally answered Henry's question, "Your friend has suffered extreme injuries, we were able to heal some of his wounds but. we can't repair the internal bleeding so he doesn't have long."  
  
"How long does he have?" asked Kazu grimly.  
  
".less than 20 minutes," informed the nurse grimly. "I'm sorry, there's nothing that we can do, he's regained consciousness so you can see him." offered the nurse.  
  
"Oh no...Takato." wept Jeri as she rushed into the operation room.  
  
"Wait up," said Henry as everyone else entered into Takato's room and were shocked at the sight of him. Takato was hooked up to an IV and other machines and there were bandages that covered part of Takato and he was extremely pale from the blood loss.  
  
"Takato- I'm-I'm so sorry," wept Jeri as he moved to Takato and burst into an uncontrollable fit of sobs.  
  
"Don't cry Jeri, everyone has to die, I'm just happy that I can tell you how much I appreciate you guys before I die," said Takato weakly.  
  
"So the doctor told you about the news?" asked Kazu miserably and Takato nodded in reply.  
  
"I'm not really good at speeches, but there's a first time for everything," joked Takato weakly.  
  
"Ever since I met you guys, you've changed me, you're always here when I needed you, and you're the best friends that I ever had. Kenta, you're really loyal, that's what I like about you, even thought you can be annoying from time to time, you did save my life a few times," said Takato.  
  
"Thanks a lot Takato," replied Kenta quietly.  
  
"Ryo- the 'legendary tamer', I admire you, you're a really good tamer and a good friend. You're always there when I need you, whether it's fighting an evil Digimon or whether I need someone to talk to," acknowledged Takato.  
  
"Takato." trailed off Ryo who was touched by Takato's remark.  
  
"Rika, you've changed a lot from the time I met you, at first you were cold and mean, but now you've changed from that to a kind a caring person, thanks for helping me when I need you," said Takato weakly.  
  
"Don't mention it Goggle head," said Rika sadly.  
  
"Kazu, the group comedian, even though you're even more annoying then Kenta, you always come through for the group and do the right thing," stated Takato.  
  
"Takato- I-I- I'm glad that I met you," said Kazu on the verge of tears.  
  
"Henry, I'm really going to remember you, because you're my best friend and you're always here to cheer me up, you taught all I know about digimon, like how to play the card game and make up new strategies for me, that's why I want you to have these," said Takato wearily as he handed Henry his trademark goggles.  
  
"But Takato I can't accept-" sputtered Henry but Takato cut him off.  
  
"Please, take them, I know that some day that the gateway to the digital world will be opened, and when it does, this team will need a new leader, and I want you to take my place, some one with experience and potential, and that someone is you Henry," answered Takato softly.  
  
Henry was shocked of his best friend's request but after briefly thinking it through, he accepted his wish and took the goggles.  
  
"I- I- I don't know what to say, thank you Takato, you're the best friend that I- I've ever known," said Henry as he tried not to cry.  
  
Takato gave Henry a weak smile and continued with his final part of his speech, "And Jeri, I'll remember you the most," said the dying tamer. "You are so kind and sweet, I guess that's why I like you so much, you always have this smile on your face and always try to make my day better like saying 'hi' or helping me with my homework and watching out for me, but what I wanted to tell you is that- I love you Jeri, I love you very much" said Takato gently.  
  
"Takato, I love you too," said Jeri in a crying voice as she leaned closer to Takato and kissed him.  
  
"I'm glad that I was able to tell you my true feelings before I die," said Takato sadly. "Do me one last favor Jeri,"  
  
"Anything," said Jeri as she held Takato's hand.  
  
"When you get to the digital world, tell Guilmon that I said hi," said Takato finally as he slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"I will," answered Jeri as she tried to force a smile, before Takato's eyes closed for the final time. "Takato? Takato?!" wept Jeri as she shook Takato, but it was no use, Takato Matsuki, Jeri's love, was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well what did you think? What did you think? I'm considering to add one last chapter to this story. So if you want me to continue, please inform me so, also please, please, PLEASE review this story. If you do want to write chapter 2, it should be ready in about a week or so. 


	2. A Tamer's End Pt. II- Ashes to Ashes

***AN: Here it is, chapter 2, "Ashes to Ashes" catchy title don't you think? This I think is just as sad or even sadder than the previous chapter, it's very beautiful I hope you enjoy it.***  
  
  
  
A Tamer's End Pt.2 - Ashes to Ashes  
  
It was a week since Takato's death and it was time for the funeral. The day was very cloudy and dark and it looked like that is was about to rain.  
  
"I can't believe that Takato's gone," said Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, me too, it happened all so quickly," agreed Kazu. I mean, one minute we were having fun in the park and the next."  
  
"I know what you mean," answered Kenta.  
  
"This group's been so quiet and empty with out Takato ." said Rika sadly.  
  
"Any word on Jeri?" asked Henry.  
  
"She's still locked herself up in the waiting room," answered Kenta. "I guess that I'd better get her out,"  
  
"No, that's all right, I'll do it," volunteered Henry.  
  
"Jeri? Are you ready yet? The ceremony starts in 25 minutes," informed Henry as he stepped into the empty waiting room only to see Jeri quietly crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Henry as he sat beside Jeri.  
  
"It's not fair," said Jeri finally.  
  
"I know what you mean, but we don't all know how every thing's going to turn out, that's what being human is all about, we have to deal with life's problems," explained Henry.  
  
"I know that you love Takato, and that you are very sad that he's gone, but life goes on," philosophized Henry.  
  
"That's easy for you to say," said Jeri sourly, "Everyone that I ever loved is dead, first it was my mother, then Leomon, and- and now Takato," sobbed Jeri.  
  
"I'm sorry ." said Henry sadly, "But I'm pretty sure that not all of your life has been miserable,"  
  
"I mean, I can guarantee you that you must have had some good times with Takato, you only have to remember them, and that will keep him alive in your heart," explained with sympathy Henry.  
  
"You right, there were good times," admitted Jeri, "like the time I met Takato for the first time,"  
  
"Yeah, I remember that too," answered Henry, "At first Takato was kind of weird and stuff but later he kind of started to grow on us,"  
  
"Takato sometimes may be immature, but deep down, he's a really kind and caring individual," said Jeri.  
  
Henry smiled and replied, "You couldn't be more right, Takato's a pretty funny and a very determent guy, remember the time that when we were suppose to build a model of Tokyo Tower for social studies? Takato was so determined to get the model right that he accidentally glued his left hand to the side of it!"  
  
Jeri couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Yeah, and not only that but it took us 6 hours to unglue Takato's hand,"  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up Henry," said Jeri as she looked at the new leader of the tamers, "I can see why Takato chose you to lead the group, in a way, you're kind of like him yourself,"  
  
"Thanks Jeri, but we better go now, that's a big crowd out there and you're suppose to give the eulogy," said Henry.  
  
Takato's funeral was very elaborately decorated, there were flowers and everyone was in black, even Rika had made the exception to wear a black dress today. And in the middle of the altar was Takato's casket, which was opened up.  
  
After everyone paid their final respects, Jeri got out of his seat and walked down the aisle and prepared for his Eulogy. Jeri got a little bit nervous after all everyone was here, from classmates, Ms. Asagi, the Monster Makers, Yamaki, Takato's parent's and relatives, and especially the Tamers. But Jeri forced his nervousness side and began to read his eulogy.  
  
"Takato Matsuki- your average athletic 14 year old boy right? Does pretty well in school, has a lot of friends, nothing special right? Wrong- Takato's no ordinary kid; he's a kind, caring, friendly, brave and admirable person," said Jeri passionately.  
  
"Takato's a special person, why? Well for one thing, Takato always tries to cheer me up when I'm sad and help me make sense of homework, even though he doesn't completely get it either, secondly Takato may have sometimes made mistakes in the past and can be a jerk sometimes but he knows how to correct and learn form his mistakes, but most importantly, I love him," spoke Jeri with valor.  
  
"But love, what is it? Well this is my definition of love: Love is not selfishness, love is caring, it's something that comes from the heart, love is something that no one can take away, it's a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person. It shows you someone how much you appreciate them and most importantly, love is infinite- is has no boundaries, and it was Takato's love that saved my life ."  
  
"Also I remember the time when I was walking home from school one day and 2 bullies we picking on me and was about to beat me up, but then, Takato arrived and helped fight off them by himself, it turns out that he saw the both of them following me so he thought that I might be in trouble and came to help and he was right. I guess that's why Takato's so likable; he looks out for everyone. He's very courageous; I guess that's why he was chosen to lead our group in the first place. I know that we all love Takato and we all are very sad that he's gone- but life goes on," said Jeri as she quoted that sentence last from her previous conversation from Henry.  
  
"I think that I speak for everyone here when we say: we will always remember you Takato, may you rest in peace," said Jeri and finished and turned towards the half open casket and took off her black gloves.  
  
"I will always love you Takato, you'll always be in my heart," said Jeri quietly to Takato as she touched his face for the last time before closing the coffin. Then Jeri took a handful of soil from a bucket and sprinkled it on the closed door and said: "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust,"  
  
  
  
  
  
***AN: Well, there you have it, chapter 2, what did you think of it? I MIGHT make an epilogue, but I think that it may ruin the atmosphere and the drama, if you want an epilogue, please tell me so, but like I said, it would kind of ruin the atmosphere and the drama, I can't exactly tell you what it's about cuse it'd ruin the surprise, Please review 


	3. A Tamer's End Pt. III- Epilogue- You'll ...

Here is the final part of my story, So far for the first 2 chapters, Jeri's had nothing but misery, but I'm not a cruel person, Jeri will get a happy ending I hoe you like it ^_^  
  
A Tamer's End Pt. III  
  
Epilogue- You'll always be in my heart  
  
It's been a week after the funeral, every one was sad that Takato is dead, but the saddest person is Jeri. Ever since the accident, she hasn't been herself; Jeri hasn't even eaten or spelt for days! Jeri's grades are slipping and always seemed to zone out every few minutes.  
  
"Jeri, are you going to be alright?" asked her father, "You look terrible, and you should really go to sleep,"  
  
"Please, just leave me alone," said Jeri softly.  
  
"Jeri, I know that this has something to do with Takato, just let it all out," comforted her father.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone," repeated Jeri, but this time more aggressively. Her father let out a sigh and reluctantly left Jeri's room and shut the door.  
  
"I can't believe that I got you killed Takato," sobbed Jeri, " If I had been more careful, I could have avoided all of this,"  
  
"I'm a magnet for bad luck," wept Jeri, "Its-it's-It's all my fault."  
  
"Didn't you listen to a thing Henry or I said?" spoke a voice behind Jeri. Jeri was immediately able to identify the voice and turned around and found Takato standing right behind her. Takato looked fine; there was not single bruise or drop of blood on him. He looked exactly like he did on the day of the accident except his yellow goggles are missing. Jeri could even see and smell the grass stains on Takato's jeans.  
  
"Takato? But - but-it-it can't be- but- you can't- your-," stammered Jeri amazement,  
  
"But you're- you're dead," blurted out Jeri.  
  
"Well here I am, in the flesh- well sort of," said Takato casually.  
  
"This- This- This is so confusing, but I saw you- I- but -you-" stuttered Jeri in confusion, "It-It must be some kind of illusion, yeah that's it, maybe, maybe it's some kind of digimon deception you- you could be a Backgammon in disguise," said Jeri in disbelief.  
  
Takato let out a chuckle, "No, it's not an illusion or deception and you're defiantly not dreaming," said Takato in a softly voice as he walked towards Jeri and hugged her firmly.  
  
"But this- I mean-" stuttered Jeri as tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
"Shhhh, don't cry, everything will be fine," tranquilly as he slowly inched his head towards Jeri and kissed her. Jeri could not resist but to hug Takato back and kiss him too.  
  
"I've missed you so much," said Takato as he brushed her hair aside.  
  
"So have I," said Jeri who laid he head on Takato's shoulder but he sensed a feeling of sadness and doubt and replied, "It's not you're fault Jeri, so please don't blame yourself for it," said Takato who was still hugging Jeri.  
  
"But everyone that I had ever loved is gone," said Jeri as she looked at Takato's eyes.  
  
"First it was my mother, afterwards it was Leomon, and then - and then it was you." said Jeri in a whispery voice.  
  
"No, No, they're not gone, in fact, they've been watching over you ever since," answered Takato.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jeri.  
  
"You'll see," replied Takato. Then just after Takato finished his sentence, 2 figures materialized right in front of Jeri. One of them was a woman, and the other one was a digimon.  
  
"Mom? Leomon?" asked Jeri in as tears of joy rolled down here cheeks..  
  
"Yes sweetie, we're here," replied Jeri's mom pleasantly. Her mother was just like she had remembered her when she was a little girl; she recognized the reddish brown hair and those comforting green eyes, which were filled compassion.  
  
"And Leomon, you're here too," said Jeri in awe.  
  
"Yes, Jeri, I miss you very much," replied the digimon. Leomon too was just as she had remembered him; his voice was so calm and relaxing.  
  
"Never give up and remember who you are," replied Jeri's mom and gave her an encouraging smile and rubbed the side of her face like she always does to cheer up Jeri.  
  
"My little girl is all grown up," said her mother sweetly.  
  
"Remember Jeri, no matter what you think will happen to you, just remember that we will be here to help you," answered Jeri's mother  
  
"I know that you have gone thought many unpleasant things, but you must not dwell on the sad memories of the past, it's time to move forward, not backwards," said Leomon wisely.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," said Jeri as she finally relaxed a bit.  
  
"You always had a lion's heart," said Leomon as he put a hand on Jeri's shoulder.  
  
"We have to go now sweetie, good bye and take care of yourself," replied Jeri's mom and slowly disappeared.  
  
"I too must leave, good bye Jeri, and remember what I said," said Leomon and disappeared along with Jeri's mother.  
  
Jeri nodded and said, "I will always remember you," and then turned towards Takato and sighed, "I guess that you have to leave too."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go as well," answered Takato.  
  
"This has been a wonderful moment, but is this real?" asked Jeri, whose voice was just above a whisper as she hugged Takato.  
  
"It's as real as you are," answered Takato kindly. "But I have something for you,"  
  
"Something for me?" asked Jeri, slightly surprised.  
  
Takato nodded and extended his right hand and a ball of light appeared and lit the entire room but then the light faded and the ball of light transformed into a golden heart-shaped locket.  
  
"It's for you," said Takato as he put it on Jeri's neck.  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you," said Jeri. When she opened it, there was a picture of Takato and Jeri, on the back of the locket; there was an inscription. It said-  
  
" 'You'll always be in my heart', "read out Jeri and looked into Takato's eyes.  
  
"That's right," replied Takato "We'll be alive, if you keep us alive in your heart,"  
  
"Thank you," repeated Jeri and kissed Takato again.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" asked Jeri.  
  
"We'll see Jeri, We'll see," replied Takato and then little sparks of light started to appear and envelope itself around Takato and slowly dematerialize him and the specs of light, flew out of Jeri's window and disappear into the night.  
  
Jeri then looked at the locked and repeated the words, " You'll always be in my heart,"  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Well there you have it, the final chapter for this story. What did you think? Like I said, I'd give Jeri a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. 


End file.
